Busy
by TheNovelArtist
Summary: Adrien just wants Nino to stop texting him. Is that too much to ask?


Twenty-one days of school, five large projects, two group projects, fifteen akuma attacks, twelve photoshoots, a design competition, an order of four thousand cupcakes, nine days of fencing followed by a tournament, six catering events, a fashion show, three charity events attended by two superheroes, and nightly patrols.

Adrien and Marinette were ready to drop dead.

So when Natalie handed an utterly exhausted Adrien his schedule for the day, he didn't even look up from his second cup of coffee to take the dreaded document. Bracing himself, he looked at the page…

And had to do a double take.

Wide-eyed, he looked up at Natalie, who gave him a soft smile. "You earned it."

Adrien nearly dropped his coffee. He looked back to his schedule.

Empty.

Well, dinner at seven with his father. Otherwise, empty.

He was so happy he could cry.

Adrien wasted no time whipping out his cell phone to text his girlfriend (not that anyone knew he had a girlfriend. When she agreed to be his girlfriend three long weeks ago, he had wanted to scream it from the rooftops. As it were, he never got the time to tell anyone.) " _Please tell me you're off today."_

The second he pressed send, his phone _ding_ ed with a message from her. " _Are you busy today?"_

He grinned like the cat that got the cream. " _Be over in five."_

" _Hatch will be open for you. ;)"_

As soon as he got up to his room, he shoved a wheel of camembert into his pocket, called for Plagg to transform him before the kwami could complain, and hopped out the window without second thought.

True to his word, he was over in five. True to her word, the hatch was open. He leaned over the opening to gaze down at his beautiful princess lounging on her bed. Her hair was out of its signature pigtails, and she wore a black sleep shirt with little green paw prints up the side, something that made him even more happy. She gave him a lazy smile once she looked up from her cell phone. "Hey, Kitty."

He hopped down from the hatch, de-transforming before his feet hit the bed. "Hey, Princess. Just wake up, did we?"

She pouted, tossing her cell phone aside. "Hardly. I wanted to sleep in, but Papa had to run bread to that ladies event across town so Maman woke me up at five so I could help her finish setting up shop for the day." Her pout faded as she gazed up at him. "Since I was up, I thought I might as well see if my boyfriend was available at all."

Adrien laid down beside her, almost relishing the comfort of the bed as much as being called "boyfriend" by Marinette. She called him that three times since they've been together, and never once out in public. "Well, you're in luck because this cat only has one very important thing on his schedule."

She turned a bit so to face him better. "Yeah? And what is that?"

His smirk was one hundred percent Chat as he leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose. "You."

She was trying to stifle her smile, but she could do nothing about the way her eyes sparkled at his comment. "I've been too busy and missed you too much, so I'll let that slide today."

He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. "Can't I flirt with my girlfriend, bugaboo?"

Her cheeks turned ten adorable shades of pink. "Not when your girlfriend doesn't like it."

He gazed right into her shining eyes, lazy grin on his face. "I doubt that."

While Marinette giggled an answer, Adrien nuzzled his nose against her cheek, enjoying being this close to her while the cat part of him enjoyed being buried in her hair.

He almost started purring when she began running her fingers through his hair. "Silly kitty."

" _Your_ silly kitty, princess."

Then there was a tapping on his shoulder. Incessant little pokes. Adrien glared up at the offender.

"Don't think I didn't notice that wheel of camembert you shoved in your pocket."

Adrien pulled it out and shoved it at Plagg. "Knock yourself out."

Plagg took the wheel. "Proceed."

Adrien sighed, ruffling Marinette's hair and causing her to giggle. "So, what does the princess want to do today?"

She shifted in his arms, snuggling closer to him. "I wouldn't mind staying like this a while," she whispered, her eyes half-lidded with exhaustion.

He hummed happily, letting his eyes drift shut. "Frankly, neither would I."

Between the head scratching and the purring and the utter exhaustion, it wasn't long before the wonderful world of sleep beaconed them. Marinette was out first, but Adrien followed shortly after, and the hours passed with them just like that.

Until someone's blasted cell phone ruined the moment.

Not that it woke either of them the first time it ringed. Or the second.

The third time it dinged with a message was when Adrien finally stirred from his slumber. At first, he was tempted to let it go. But what if it was Natalie wondering where he was. Or worse yet, his father.

He forced himself to answer it.

Barely turning his head out of the perfect spot of Marinette's neck, he looked at the phone. And nearly tossed it across the room. He didn't really care that it was from his best bro. He wanted to _sleep._

" _Hey bro. You busy? Cause you've been busy for the past three weeks. Don't you have any time to hang out?"_

He reluctantly responded. _"Not today. Busy."_

" _Doing what? Photoshoot?"_

Marinette groaned at the sound of the ding. Groggily, one eye peeked open to catch sight of Adrien's cell phone. She pouted, whining as she let her eye drift shut again.

"Nino," Adrien's husky voice replied.

"Tell him you're busy," she whined, possessively grabbing his arm and holding it tight.

"I'm trying."

" _Cause if it's a photoshoot, I'll march to your pops and tell him you've been working too hard."_

Adrien frowned. What could he possibly say without getting a string of texts demanding an explanation?

Then he caught sight of the little camera at the bottom of the phone. A picture's worth a thousand words, right?

So he extended his arm, forcing Marinette to resituate so she was still holding him. He nuzzled his face into her cheek, causing her to grin and relax against him. With his one eye cracked open so as to see the phone, he took the shot and immediately sent it off to Nino with the caption _"busy."_

Tossing his phone off the bed with the intent of not answering any more of Nino's texts, he wrapped his arms around Marinette and snuggled back into her.

A minute later, he was smiling, but he wasn't fully sure if it was because she was scratching his hair again, or because his phone didn't ring.

It wouldn't be until way later when Adrien forcibly dragged himself away from his sweetheart and was getting ready for dinner with his father when he checked his messages again. Only to see one from Marinette.

" _Cute as that picture is, I'm blaming you for the 59 texts I got from Alya. She not only demanded to know when we got together and is planning our wedding for the spring, she also called dibs on maid-of-honor and Auntie Alya."_

Adrien chuckled. From the sounds of it, Alya was going to keep Marinette busy for a while. _"I'll tell Natalie to put that on the schedule."_

He set his phone down to finish getting dressed, then picked it up to check it one more time before he headed to dinner.

" _According to Max, the official book keeper of bets, Natalie not only already has it on the schedule, but is a 100_ _richer. The only people who won more money in the 'when Adrienette is happening betting pot' were my parents._

 _Go figure."_


End file.
